


Meant No Harm (Secret Admirer)

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link gets a message from a secret admirer at work. (Office AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant No Harm (Secret Admirer)

**Author's Note:**

> written for i-rhink-i-love-you on tumblr ^_^

Link returned to his cubicle to find a strange obstruction placed upon his neatly organized desk. He eyed the box suspiciously before peeking out of his work space, wondering if the person who had left it there was still around. He moved closer to the box and examined the card that was taped to the top. The outside simply read “Link Neal” in printed Courier font, and when he opened it, there was a beautifully handwritten note inside.

“Dearest Link,

Sorry if this sounds creepy, but I have admired you from afar for far too long, and would like to offer these homemade cookies as a token of my affection. You don’t have to eat the cookies if you don’t want to, or if you find it awkward or inappropriate or something. It wouldn’t hurt my feelings.

But anyway, I think you’re really attractive and was thinking maybe we could possibly go on a date this weekend if you’re free? If you’re interested to meet me, I’ll be in the break room.

With love,

Your secret admirer.”

There was a little heart and a smiley face scribbled at the end of the message. The slightest smile spread across Link’s face as he closed the card and set it on the desk. He opened the white box to find a batch of homemade cookies inside, smelling of sweet white chocolate and a hint of something he couldn’t quite place. He gently took a cookie and munched a large bite out of it. The milk chocolate chips melted in his mouth, and his senses were overjoyed.

And then he felt the tingling.

His tongue began burning at a rampant speed. Link’s eyes watered with no mercy as he ran for the break room. Fanning his blazing tongue, he yanked the company’s mini fridge open and took out the half gallon of milk that was supposed to be used for coffee. He popped the cap off and guzzled down as much milk as he could.

“Whoa! Are you okay?” a friendly baritone voice asked. Link turned around to find a tall man in a suit similar to the one he was wearing, but with a dark, plaid tie. His dirty blonde hair was teased upwards, and he had a short beard trimmed neatly on his sunny face. Link realized he had finished the milk, and tossed it in the recycling bin nearby.

“Are you the wise guy who sent me those cookies?!” Link snarled. The other man was taken aback by the brunet’s curtness, and his confidence visibly drained from his face.

“I… beg your pardon?”

“There was like hot sauce or something in those cookies! I nearly choked on them! If this is some kind of joke, you’ve got another thing coming, pal!” Link’s patience was running thin, and this guy wasn’t making him feel any better by just standing there.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t… Are you sure?!” the blonde asked, turning his defined eyebrows into a concerned curl.

“Either that or something else was in those things that made my mouth feel like it was on fire!”

“Oh gosh… I didn’t know… I must’ve used the wrong ingredient. I’m so, so sorry, Link. I never meant to hurt you. I…” Link’s anger dissipated into a look of concern as the taller man began tearing up in front of him. “I just…”

Link placed a hand on the blonde’s shoulder, getting his full attention. “What’s your name?”

“Rhett… Rhett McLaughlin… I’m… I’m a transcriptionist here.” The taller man’s tears were irritating his bearded face, and his big, jade eyes gleamed brightly.

“Look. I’m sorry for snapping at you. I didn’t know it was an accident. Mistakes happen. I’m not gonna hold that against you.” He patted Rhett’s shoulder a couple times for reassurance.

“Really? You forgive me?”

“Of course.” Link pulled the man in for a comforting hug, keeping his eyes on the door in case someone were to burst in on them. “I, uh, read your card,” Link said. He spoke calmly to the sniffling giant. “You really find me attractive?”

“I don’t know if you’re… into guys or anything… but…”

“How does this Saturday sound?”

Rhett’s head perked up. “What?!”

“Maybe we could get together and make a new batch of cookies… Some without hot sauce this time.” Link smiled at the blonde, awaiting his response.

“That… That sounds great! Oh my gosh, that would be amazing! I won’t make a fool of myself, I promise!” The two men giggled for a while as they exchanged phone numbers. “So, uh… I’ll text you later?”

Link smiled one last time at the man, and answered his question before leaving the break room. “Can’t wait.”


End file.
